hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskusjon:Hovedside
Hvordan skal wikiens hovedside se ut? Dette er en fortsettelse av diskusjonen som ble tatt på artikkelen Åpningsvignetter i starten av februar. ( http://hotelcaesar.wikia.com/wiki/Diskusjon:%C3%85pningsvignetten ) Kort sagt. Jeg mener, som jeg tidligere skrev i linken ovenfor, at flere artikler/kategorier bør være synlig på wikiens hovedside. Slike det er bygd opp nå, er det enkelte artikler som er vanskelig å finne fordi de ikke er linket til fra forsiden. Jeg stiller også spørsmål til det som står under innhold litt ned på hovedsiden. Dette er delvis ufullstendige lister over hva wikien har å by på. Siden oversrkiften sier innhold, kan man tro at dette er alt som faktisk finnes på wikien. Skjønner jo selvsagt at det vil ta alt for stor plass og plassere alt innholder der nede. Derfor stiller jeg egentlig spørsmål om hvorvidt det er relevant å i det hele tatt ha en slik innholdsoversikt. Noen synspunkter? --Ditter 22. mar 2009 kl. 02:37 (UTC) :Det trengst absolutt forandring på siden, med tanke på nye artikler som har blitt opprettet den siste tiden. For toppens del foreslår jeg følgende to forslag. Legg merke til at på forslag to har Kategori:Historier og Bak kamera blitt fjernet. Mens historier også har en plass nede på underlinja er Bak kamera bare rett og slett en elendig artikel som ikke kan lære noen om noe som helst, sånn pluss minus. Legg også merke til at et av de nye elementene som er satt inn er Kategori:Stillinger. Dette er en veldig liten kategori nå, men så fort byttet til den nye karaktermalen er over har jeg planer om å få opprettet en artikkel for de forskjellige sentrale arbeidsstillingene på hotellet. :Noen av forslagene som faller i smak? -Audun 22. mar 2009 kl. 19:36 (UTC) :: Synes de ser greie ut, men jeg synes "Historier" bør ha en plass der oppe. --Ditter 23. mar 2009 kl. 16:56 (UTC) :::Betyr det at du liker best forslag en, eller at du vil erstatte noe i forslag nummer to? -Audun 23. mar 2009 kl. 16:59 (UTC) :::: Likte kanskje best nr 2. Den var mest oversikiktelig. Er det slik at det ikke er plass til mer på toppen og at en annen må ut? Min mening er at "så mye som mulig" bør få plass i denne oversikten --Ditter 24. mar 2009 kl. 17:19 (UTC) :::::jeg likte best nummer 2 Torfje ::::::Symetri er et viktig stikkord, dermed kan det bli problematisk å legget til ét element, uten at det finnes enda et objekt å legge inn. I tillegg er det også veldig dårlig plass, og jeg er usikker på hvor vidt det er mulig å sette inn to nye objekter selv om det skulle være noen gode forslag. -Audun 24. mar 2009 kl. 19:00 (UTC) Oppdatering av karakterlinja og Historielinja bør vi ikke oppdatere hovedsiden med å skrive Victoria under aktuelle karakterer?? Torfje :Den linja er forebeholdt vignettkarakterer. -Audun 19. apr 2009 kl. 17:12 (UTC) ::Siden nesten alle store historier i serien er nevnt i Historielinja, så bør vel vi også ta med sesongavslutningen i sesong 14 altså Båtulykken? Torfje :::Det kommer ny forside i dag/i morgen, i alle fall nytt navigasjonssystem. -Audun 11. aug 2009 kl. 10:29 (UTC) ::::Nå er det vel på tide og fjerne Liv fra karakterer på hovedsida, vet ikke hvordan jeg gjør det så kan noen som har peiling med alle de redigerings kodene gjøre det?--Torfje okt 23., 2009 kl. 20:01 (UTC) Forslag til ny forside (nå gjeldende forside) Ja, dette er altså et forslag til ny forside for Wikien. Hva synes dere? Er det noe som mangler? Noe som ikke burde være der? Har dere noe å si? Viktigste av alt: Er den bedre enn den gamle? -Audun 23. mai 2009 kl. 16:04 (UTC) :Synes det ser bra ut. Definitivt bedre enn den gamle. Som jeg har sagt tidligere er jeg tilhenger av at "mest mulig" får plass på hovedsiden. Slik det er nå savner jeg definitivt kategorien "Bilder". Den synes jeg absolutt bør få plass på hovedsiden. Synes kanskje også at kategorien "Utenfor serien" kan få plass. Foretningsselskaper også kanskje? Men ellers flott og ryddig layout. --Ditter 23. mai 2009 kl. 22:17 (UTC) ::Har lagt til alt du foreslo. Det fine med denne forsida i forhold til den gamle er at denne tillater at man legger til mer informasjon, det gjorde ikke den gamle. Var litt usikker på at kategorien bilder kom på "I serien", men det var ikke noe annet sted å sette den. Bildene er jo for det meste av ting i serien. -Audun 23. mai 2009 kl. 22:26 (UTC) Hei.Jeg er joakim. Hotel cæsar er får meg verdens beste serie. Selv om jeg savner folkene som lagde spenning i hotel cæsar. Eks: Charlotte,Ingrid iversen,Solrun,Tove,Henning,GEORG ANKER HANSEN og Åge nygaard. Jeg liker heler ikke at folk som Ninni er i fengsel,Scott tok selvmord eller at Rolv tok selvmord. ::Hei Joakim. Flott at du liker serien. Hvis du er interessert i å diskutere med andre Cæsar-fan kan du melde deg inn på Caesarforum.com --Torfje nov 2., 2010 kl. 21:33 (UTC) Aktuelle biroller Burde det ikke vært en sekjson under aktuelt som het "Aktuelle biroller"? Loke Andersen sep 1., 2011 kl. 13:37 (UTC) Annonse Nå har jo Wikia plassert en stor annonse til høyre på forsiden som dytter vårt innhold på forsiden nedover. Er det noen måte å enten hindre dette på eller tilpasse designet til dette? Mvh. Marius2 jun 7., 2012 kl. 18:36 (UTC) :Er det bare hos meg dette vises? Mvh. Marius2 jun 27., 2012 kl. 10:58 (UTC) :: Slettes ikke! Jeg innbiller meg at det er mulig å betale for at en wiki skal bli reklamefri, men dette krever selvfølgelig en generøs sponsor vi ikke har. Alternativ to er å bygge forsidedesignet rundt annonsen (noe de fleste andre wikier gjør), som betyr at vi må ha et helt nytt oppsett. Jeg kan utarbeide et forslag hvis ønskelig. −Audun jun 27., 2012 kl. 14:34 (UTC) :::Her er et enkelt forslag. Siden er forminsket slik at annonsen utgjør en egen kolonne på høyresiden, og i dag-boksen/velkomstbildet er plassert under den. Hvis vi ikke ønsker å gjøre det fullt så enkelt kan vi totalrenovere siden, og kanskje til og med inkludere en sånn fancy slideshow-boks (av typen brukt her). Dette krever riktignok en del arbeid, men kunne gjort underverker for å synliggjøre praktiske artikler som ellers ligger ganske godt gjemt på wikien (som TV-guiden). −Audun jun 27., 2012 kl. 15:07 (UTC) ::::Å bygge forsiden rundt annonsen er absolutt noe vi bør få gjort. Forslaget ditt ser helt ok ut, men det er mulig vi samtidig bør gjøre noen andre endringer på forsiden. Dog har jeg ikke noen umiddelbare forslag til hva slags endringer dette skal være. Når det gjelder episodeguidene har jeg prøvd å gjøre disse mer synlig gjennom å inkludere en lenke til dem i «toppmenyen» under «Hotel Cæsar» samt under «Aktuelt nå» på forsiden. Mvh. Marius2 jun 27., 2012 kl. 20:54 (UTC) Jeg har nå offentliggjort forslaget mitt som en midlertidig løsning, samtidig som jeg har begynt å leke meg litt med forslag til en helt ny forside på denne prosjektsiden. I første omgang har jeg sett litt på mulighetere for en slik slider. −Audun (diskusjon) jul 21., 2012 kl. 17:21 (UTC) :Det var bra du fikk gjort det. Og den slideren ser spennende ut! Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) aug 2., 2012 kl. 17:54 (UTC)